


Firsts

by hanyou_elf



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Het Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plotless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three very important firsts that Steve has to endure.  A loss of virginity in three ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Steve moans as softly as he can. He clenches his fists against his mouth, and tries to stifle the noises that want to escape. It is 1943 and they’re doing something so completely wrong, even though it’s the most right he’s felt since he woke stepped out of the canister with his new body. He wants to hide his arousal and excitement, but it’s futile. He’s never had a man kneeling before him, dark blue eyes blinking up at him hungrily as he swallows around Steve’s erection. 

He’s never had a dame doing it either, if he’s honest. 

Howard Stark had claimed to want to show his appreciation to Steve for his bravery in the rescue of the men of the 107th, and he’s excited, and glad that the man had. Howard was enthusiastic about the way his mouth slid down the hard flesh. It was sinful what this man could do with his tongue. He wraps his hands around curve of Steve’s hip and uses it for leverage as he bobs his head back and forth. He swallows around the tip of Steve’s hard flesh and when Steve comes, Howard swallows. 

Steve slips to his knees when Howard moves and brings his lips to the sergeant’s. It’s different, special having a kiss like this. The kiss from the secretary had been wet and soft. The kiss from Howard is hot. His stubble burns across Steve’s cheek and he isn’t afraid of using his lips and teeth and tongue. It’s intoxicating, and Steve wants more. 

He wraps his hand around the hard flesh in Howard’s uniform khakis and strokes slowly. He moves his hand slowly, tentatively. The man’s erection is hot, even through the layers of cloth. It doesn’t take long for the man to spill into his pants. He trembles and clenches his arms around Steve’s shoulders. 

“Captain,” Howard pants softly. “Whenever you want that and more, it’s yours.” 

-.-.-.-

It is 2011. Steve is laying prone on a bed, his wrists tied to the headboard above him as she moves over him. Her body is soft, and she doesn’t like to kiss. That’s okay because he doesn’t like kissing women either. They don’t have the same passion that men have. She groans in the back of her throat as she fingers herself. She’s so close to his dick, and yet so very far away. She’s hot and wet, and as enticing as it is to have her sitting naked astride him, he doesn’t know what to do with her. 

He’s never seen a woman naked before today. And he hadn’t planned on seeing one; he’s always preferred the company of his men, and the arousal that it brings to him. She’s teased him to hardness though: her mouth is skilled as Howard had been. 

He has a hard time watching her because he’s confused about what to look at. She is exposed and open and naked to him. He looks at her breasts and even though he’s naked, can’t stop the blush that covers his cheeks. He groans a broken noise when she finally sinks down on him. 

It’s wet and hot. She’s tight and clenches around him when she moves. He wants to cry, because it does feel good. But she doesn’t give him a chance to relish in it. She moves quickly, her flat stomach contracts and lengthens as she rolls her hips. With one hand in her body, and one hand on Steve’s stomach, she uses him to her pleasure. 

She feels good around him, but mostly because of the heat and the uniquely new experience she’s giving him. Her eyes are clenched shut as she rocks, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and the hand between her wet folds, gracing his erection when she lifts her lithe body, moves quickly. She’s trembling as she moves. 

His orgasm takes him by surprise. He was too busy watching the way she moves, watching her naked body as it slinks through her movements. She doesn’t take much longer and jerks against him as she clenches tight. Her body falls forward against his body and she pants breathy gasps. 

Steve closes his eyes and shifts uncomfortably beneath her slight weight. She rolls off of him and curls into his side with a smirk as she gets comfortable. He grimaces at the filled condom she’d made him wear and the feel of it full and stuck against his hard flesh. He’s at her mercy though, until she decides to move. 

“Captain, we’ll have to do that again,” she grins against his shoulder. 

-.-.-.-

Steve whines quietly into his hands as Tony moves his fingers. Tony's fingering him; he has three fingers curled in Steve's body and his mouth around Steve's dick. He's never felt like this before, doesn't know how to describe the feeling of fullness, the sense of perfection as Tony's hand moves.

He curls his toes in the silky crimson sheets on the bed as Tony pulls his body away from Steve. There's a wicked grin on his face as crawls on his knees between Steve's spread legs. He slides the hand that had been in Steve over his hard flesh, palms it quickly before he positions himself. 

"Are you ready, Steve?"

He nods enthusiastically and spreads his legs as much as possible. He bites his bottom lip and watches, hypnotized, by the way sweat slides down his chest. 

Steve's eyes clench shut as Tony pushes himself deep. It feels like his whole fist is punching through his body, and Steve makes a gasping sob. 

Tony stops and Steve isn't sure whether he appreciates the thought or not. It feels like he is being torn open. But at the same time, it feels like he's right where he belongs. 

"Breathe," Tony coaxes. He slides his hands over Steve's flat stomach bunched beneath the fold of his waist.

Steve sobs out a breath and gasps in a wet breath and Tony pushes deeper. Steve whimpers and throws his head back as Tony finally stops moving. When he does, Steve's back arches and blinding pleasure pulses through him beneath the pain.

Tony's whispering platitudes, promises of love and devotion. Steve tries to focus on the softly spoken words and gentling touches. 

The brunet withdraws a fraction and Steve shouts in pleasure. He jerks against Tony and the movement drives Tony's cock back into him. Steve wraps his hands around Tony's forearms and uses the leverage to grind his hips against Tony. 

It's like nothing he's ever felt before and knows he won't feel something this magical again. Tony's dick rides through his body, pushing past all resistance and making him give himself over completely. 

"Tony," Steve whines. The pressure building low in his stomach is slow. He can feel it ready to crest and explode through him. 

"Yeah," he pants. "It's okay. Come if you're gonna."

Steve arches against Tony and his ass rolls, dragging Tony's dick at an angle through him. His body tenses and Steve explodes as pleasure drives him over the edge. 

Tony's hand slides through the pool of mess on Steve's stomach as he speeds his thrusts up. It is indescribable the way Tony feel moving within him.

Tony thrusts hard into Steve's body and freezes. Warmth pulses in Steve's ass and it's different and exciting. He shifts against Tony. Listens to him grunt and moan in pleasure as he comes. 

And with an artist's eyes, he memorizes the way Tony looks with his dark head bowed, chest to his chin. The way the arc reactor lights his chest and stomach and is reflected against his chin, uplighting his handsome face as he breathes through his orgasm.

It's 2012, and it's the first time that Steve actually feels like himself in his life. He's got semen puddled on his stomach and another man's cock buried in his ass and he's so relaxed he could fall asleep just like this.

"Happy New Year," Tony whispers as he collapses against Steve.


End file.
